Aircraft passenger entertainment and inflight communications services often includes an electrical AC power outlet or USB port for powering and recharging batteries in various electronic devices. The USB port can also serve as a communication link to the internet, satellite or onboard content. Any aircraft seat assembly may have been originally configured without power or communications outlets. Retrofitting passenger seats with such outlets frequently occurs.
Passenger aircraft seats have a metal chassis structure including legs removably mounted to longitudinal seat tracks in the cabin floor. Seat backs, seat pads and armrests are mounted to the chassis. The chassis includes beams that span laterally between the longitudinal leg assemblies.
Passenger aircraft seats must comply with rigid safety standards. Minimal modifications that do not significantly add weight or modify the structure are permitted. Significant modification of an existing seat structure or added weight are avoided if possible since the modified seat requires re-testing to ensure that safety standards are met. Aircraft downtime also represents a significant cost to an airline, and modifications that involve minimal time on the ground are preferred.
Therefore modifying existing passenger seats that do not have electric AC power or USB outlets, to include power and USB ideally is done without incurring significant delays, involving minimal labour costs, without requiring seat retesting and minimizing idle aircraft. Further, the space available for added equipment is very limited around passenger aircraft seats for passengers and their luggage. Added equipment must be robust and quickly repairable to withstand impact and contamination with food or beverages.
Features that distinguish the present invention from the background art will be apparent from review of the drawings of the invention described below.